In His Arms
by xxjmm96xx
Summary: Andy manages to make Luke tell her about Detective Jo and she doesn't like what she hears. She goes to the one place where she would feel better- Sam's. One thing leads to another..what if Luke finds out? Maybe she wants him to.How will she fix this mess?
1. Matters of Importance

_**Just a little something I whipped up after watching the premiere. I'm pretending the last part with Andy and Luke didn't happen. This is after she walked in on Luke and Jo talking.**_

* * *

><p>"Who is she, Luke?" Andy demanded as she banged through the front door of their new house.<p>

Her stomach and ribs were killing her from getting shot and she still had the image of Kate getting shot in her head, so she decided to skip the Penny that night.

Instead she was here, trying to get information out of Luke about Detective Jo Rosati.

She threw her bag on the floor and turned to Luke, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Andy, she's nobody. Not anymore," he said, trying to get close to her.

"Not anymore? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Andy said, pushing him away. She was upset and stressed and was in the mood to pick a fight.

She wondered why she was so upset; somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she was probably overreacting, but she was also wondering why she kept replaying Sam's touch after she got shot…

She tuned back into the conversation.

"It was…complicated," Luke was saying now. He sighed, running a hand over his face.

Andy could tell that Luke was dancing around her question and it was really starting to irritate her.

"Either you tell me, or you don't, but I would seriously go with the former. And make it snappy," she said, ignoring the sharp bursts of pain her ribs were giving her. She fixed Luke with a glare and waited for him to continue.

He paused, and refused to meet her eye when he began.

"It was awhile ago, Jo and I were partners. We worked together every day and that eventually led to a relationship. We were together for three years before I…I proposed to her. She broke it off after a few months though, and she transferred to a different division. I haven't seen her since, I swear."

Andy's jaw dropped. Whatever she had been expecting it wasn't this.

"You were going to marry her?" she asked incredulously, trying not to make her voice sound so shrill. "And you weren't going to tell me this?"

"I didn't think it was that important. It doesn't mean anything. She'll only be here for this one case, and then she'll be back where she came from," Luke said, but he wasn't even convincing himself.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" she asked, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Of course this is important! You were almost married before and you didn't think that would be something you would mention to your girlfriend?"

Luke didn't answer, just letting her get it all out.

Andy tried to catch her breath, breathing sharply in through her nose and letting it out through her mouth.

Finally she composed herself enough to ask her final question. "Do you have any regrets?"

He hesitated slightly before giving an unsure: "No, of course not."

It was that hesitation that set her over the edge. She went into their room and pulled on some running gear, needing to let off some steam.

Luke was still standing in the same spot when she emerged again.

By the front door she knelt down to tie her running shoes.

"Andy, where are you going?" he asked her once she straightened again.

"I'll see you in the morning or something," were her last parting words as she let herself out the door.

She heard Luke move to the front door and call her name, but she had started running and she didn't look back.

She thought of where she would go. Traci's? Nah, she was either at the Penny or with Jerry and she didn't want to bother them. Should she go to Penny's as she had originally planned? No, she wasn't in the mood to reassure people that she was fine.

She suddenly realized where she had to go. To the one place where he would understand what she was going through without asking too many questions. Someone who was easy to talk to, even if he couldn't solve her problems.

Sam.


	2. Taking a Chance

She was happy Sam's house wasn't too far away from hers. She loved running, but it probably wasn't the smartest idea after she had been shot at. She had a horrible pain in her left side and her breathing was shallow as she made her way up his walkway.

She raised her hand to knock and then paused, suddenly regretting coming here. It wasn't like she even called and showing up at someone's house in the middle of the night was not normal.

She had almost turned around and headed back home, but she wasn't ready to face Luke again. So, she faced the door and found the courage to knock.

It was a few moments later that Sam opened the door. He didn't look tired in the slightest, but he was confused. "McNally? What are you doing here? Are you alright?" He seemed caught between making sure she was okay and getting ready to boot her from his house.

"If I have to hear that question one more time, I'm going to scream," she sighed. "Can I come in?"

He shook his head, but stepped aside to let her in. He shut the door behind them and gestured for her to follow him into the living room.

She collapsed on his couch, feeing right at home. She stretched out her torso, trying to relieve it, and she hoped he didn't notice.

"So, do you need to talk?" Sam asked, still trying to figure out how she ended up here.

Suddenly, she realized she did want to talk and she found herself spilling everything that had just occurred with Luke. She had no clue why she was telling him this, but she always felt so comfortable talking to him, and though he seemed like he minded, she always thought it was an act.

Sam just stared at her when she was done, but finally said, "Yeah, I thought something was going on between them."

Most of the time she appreciated his blunt honesty, but she was still irked. "Why didn't you say anything?" she snapped.

He looked at her, eyebrows raised at her tone, and she immediately felt bad. "It wasn't my place," he said in answer to her question.

He got up from the chair he was sitting in. "You want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm good." She attempted to get off the couch to follow him, but she felt a horrible pain shoot up her side and she yelped, choking back tears.

"McNally, you alright?" He was instantly by her side. "Andy, are you okay?"

"Fine," she panted, though she only half believed it herself.

"Andy, your shirt," he said, crouching down. Through the thin cotton of her t-shirt, he could see the blood coming through.

The sight made her sick, but not because she was bleeding or because of the pain. It made her think of Kate and how she had been talking to her seconds before she was shot. She could still feel the blood spatter on her face.

Sam, unaware of what was going on in her head, said, "Wait here, I'll go get something to clean it out."

Before Andy could tell him not to worry, he was gone, leaving her alone during a time when she didn't want to be.

Once she started thinking about Kate, she couldn't stop. She realized this was the real reason she had come over to his place; he was the only one who would understand what she was going through.

Sam came back again in no time, carrying a mixture of different things. He placed them all on the table in front of the couch and resumed crouching in front of her.

"Lift up your shirt," he told her.

"What?" she said alarmed.

He gestured towards the medical supplies. "Your wound?"

"Oh, right," she said, her cheeks flaming.

Before he started dressing her wound, she stopped him. "I keep seeing her face, her blood splattering over my face. I was talking to her just a few seconds before. She was so sweet, she didn't deserve to die. And it's my fault. If I hadn't of let her in, she might still be alive right now."

Sam met Andy's eyes which were filling up with tears. He would do anything to relieve that pain, but he knew she had to work this out by herself.

He lifted up her shirt, and it stuck lightly to her skin after her run. She tried not to wince as he dabbed on peroxide. She focused on what he was saying to take her mind off of it.

"Andy, it's not your fault. You couldn't have known that was going to happen. You're right, she didn't deserve to die; no one that young does. But you have to look at the bright side."

She looked at him dubiously.

"At least we nailed that bastard that did it," Sam said.

For some reason, this did make her feel better and she smiled at him. Suddenly she was aware of his hands on her stomach, reminding her of his touch earlier, the look in eyes so concerned and she had a chill go up her spine, having nothing to do with the fact that she was cooling off from her run.

Sam finished dabbing with the peroxide and taped some gauze on her stomach. It had stopped bleeding.

Sam remained there for a minute, but then tugged her shirt back into place. "I think you'll live," he teased, capping the peroxide.

He went to go stand up, but her hand on his arm stopped him. Her gaze was fixed intently on his face, her eyes searching his.

It triggered something warm inside him and he knew he should look away, but he wasn't one to back down, and he searched her eyes right back, not sure what she was hiding there.

"Thank you," she said. "For…everything."

"It's nothing, Andy, really," he told her, honestly.

She had just realized that he was calling her by her first name instead of by McNally.

She had time to stop it before it happened, but with him that close, she didn't want to push him away. She was sad, she was hurt, and she didn't know what to do. She could smell him, he was so close and it made her want him even more.

She thought she could see the same want in his eyes, but knew he was too good to start something since she was still with Luke.

So, she leaned forward, pressing her lips softly to his, trying to gauge his reaction.

He was shocked at first. He had seen it coming, but he didn't really think Andy would go through with it. He responded though, just like he had during the blackout.

With that thought, he pulled back, not wanting another replay. He didn't think he could take it again.

"What?" she asked.

"I can't have another blackout situation, McNally," Sam said, standing up and turning away to hide his hurt.

She stood up with him, making him look at her. She kissed him again. "No going to happen, Swarek," she whispered and she could feel him smiling under her lips.

He tugged her closer to him and she fell easily against his muscular chest. She knew there was no turning back now, and the scary thing was she didn't want to.

She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his hips and he supported her easily as he carried her into the bedroom, laying her down on top of his bed, and hovering over her.

He leaned on one arm, looking down at her and stroking the side of her face with his finger, giving her the comfort she needed.

He kissed his way up her neck and along her jaw line as she slipped off his shirt, running her hands over his rippling muscles.

He slipped off her shirt in turn, being very conscious not to hurt her gunshot wound anymore. They quickly tore off the rest of their clothes.

Andy reached up, pulling Sam down closer to her. It was like she couldn't get enough of him. She paused kissing him just enough to say, "I love you, Sam."

He looked at her in surprise for the second time that night. But this time he had his adorable smirk on his face. "I love you, too. Always have."

They made love and it was the best night of her life. It was completely different from sleeping with Luke; this actually felt special. It felt _right._

She lay curled up in Sam's arms as he slept, his breath tickling her ear since he was curled up in the crook of her neck. She absentmindedly stroked his arm, loving the touch of his skin on hers.

She looked at him and he looked so sweet and vulnerable as he slept. She stared out the window at the twinkling stars.

Thought it was the best night of her life, she knew she would be gone by morning.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, should I leave it here? I'm not sure; I think I have a couple more chapters in me at least. Let me know what you think! <strong>_


	3. Awkward

_**So from the comments I got, I have definitely decided to continue this story. I'm going to see where it takes me, but if anyone wants to suggest anything, I will be listening. Thank you all for being so supportive! It really means a lot.**_

* * *

><p>Andy was already pulling into the precinct parking lot, ready to immerse herself into some work.<p>

She had surprised herself by staying the whole night at Sam's. She didn't even sneak out that morning. She had stayed, waiting until he woke up and took a shower, borrowing some of his clothes. Even more shocking: she actually liked waking up in his arms.

She had refused to let him drive her to work, though; instead he dropped her off at her and Callaghan's house.

As suspected, Luke was already out, probably working on cases. Andy wasn't worried about being caught then.

She leaned over and kissed Sam, who pulled her close for a second and then she climbed out of the car and opened her front door.

She changed into some of her own clothes, tossing Sam's carelessly on the floor. She grabbed her keys and made her way to her car, wanting to get to work.

She pulled into the parking lot at about the same time as Sam did. Noticing he was watching her, she waved and he smiled, but continued walking into the building.

"Andy!" Traci called her name from behind.

Andy half jogged over to her friend.

"Hey, we missed you at the Penny last night. How are you feeling?" Traci asked like the concerned best friend she was.

"Much better," Andy said, a slow smile creeping across her face as she thought about last night.

Traci, of course, noticed. "Ooh, did someone get some loving from Luke last night?" Traci teased, nudging her.

Before she realized what she was doing she said, "Not Luke." By the time she realized what she said, Traci's mouth dropped and her eyes were wide.

Andy immediately clapped a hand over her own mouth, cheeks turning red in embarrassment. "Oh my gosh."

"You slept with-,"

"Shh!" Andy cried. "I'll tell you later," she hissed, lowering her voice and looking around to make sure no one else heard.

"Locker room?" Traci said, still freaking out.

"Let's go," Andy said, dragging her surprised friend along with her.

* * *

><p>"So, that's it," Andy finished explaining to Traci, pulling on the last part of her uniform. She loved wearing her uniform. It was like she was putting on another skin, becoming a protector instead of feeling weak like she usually did.<p>

"That's it?" Traci replied incredulously. She was sitting on the bench, waiting for Andy to finish getting ready. "You told him you loved him, And. That's a big deal. What are you going to tell Luke?"

"Tell Luke what?" a voice sounded behind them. They both whipped around in surprise, to find Luke standing there, bright blue eyes surveying him.

"We can finish this later," Traci said, giving a tight smile as she slipped past them, leaving Andy alone with Luke, unsure of what to say.

Andy turned away from Luke, pretending to dig in her locker for something.

Luke sat down where Officer Nash had been moments before.

"You didn't come home last night." She supposed he meant it as a question, but it came out like a statement.

She didn't answer him.

"Andy?"

"What?" she snapped. "What do you want me to say?"

"Where did you stay last night?"

Andy wanted to tell him the truth, just because he already expected the worse. But she held back, knowing this wasn't the place or the time. "I was at Traci's." She knew Traci would back her up, but she hated lying.

Luke nodded his head, but he seemed doubtful, which only made Andy more ticked off. He was a detective, so he always asked the most prying questions, getting in her head without even trying.

"I think we really need to talk," Luke finally said.

"Well, we aren't talking here," Andy said and slammed her locker shut. "We'll talk when we get home." She was hoping that Luke would get caught up in work like he usually did and they would skip all the pointless talking.

"Good, I'm getting off early today."

She cursed inwardly. "Fine. See you later, I guess," she said, stomping off.

She crashed right into Sam's defined chest. He was in his uniform and she now noticed how good he looked in it. Not that he was that bad _out_ of it…

"Hey McNally, been looking for you," Sam said.

She wondered why he was being so impersonal, but then she realized Luke must have just exited behind her.

Andy looked up at him and saw the hurt buried there. But it was only there for a second before he pushed it back.

For some reason she couldn't meet his eyes, even though she knew nothing had happened between her and Callaghan.

"Best decided to give us an easy day today; we're going to be patrolling the streets. You ready?" Sam asked.

She could only manage a nod as she followed him to the cruiser.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't worry, I'm not ending it here. Now that I've decided to continue this story, I'm committed. Hope you enjoy the rest! <strong>_


	4. Prove It

The silence in the car was crushing Andy. She waited impatiently for Sam to say something, but she should have known he wouldn't.

Soon she couldn't take it anymore.

"Why are you ignoring me?" she demanded, unable to keep the slight whine out of her voice. She hated when she acted like a 12 year old around him, but for some reason he brought it out in her.

"I'm not ignoring you McNally. I'm just doing my job," he stated calmly, fixing his eyes on the road so he didn't have to look at her. One look at her and he would have folded.

He also wanted to keep the hurt out of his eyes. Seeing her walk out of the locker room with Callaghan…it just made his stomach turn.

She glared at him, even though he wasn't paying attention. She hated how he could be so sweet and gentle like he was last night, and then go right back to shutting everyone out.

Suddenly, it hit her. How hurt Sam was after she walked out of the locker room _with Callaghan. _

"Pull over," she said.

It was then he broke his own rule and looked over at her. "Why?"

"Just do it, don't overanalyze it," she said.

He winced as his past words came back to haunt him. But curiosity won him over and he pulled over to the side. It was a slow day anyway.

"Sam, look at me. Please," she said the last part more gently, and she was desperate. She needed to see that love still in his eyes before she did anything.

He looked at her, years of undercover work helping him to mask some, but not all of his feelings. And Andy read him like a book anyway.

Andy leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of Sam's face. She knew she caught him off guard, but with Sam, that was probably best.

"Nothing happened between me and Luke," she told him. He closed his eyes at the sound of his name.

"I never said anything did," he sighed. "No need to sound so defensive, McNally."

"Stop that!" she said, abruptly sitting back.

"Stop what?" he asked, genuinely confused.

She didn't know where to begin, but she let it all out. "Stop making me feel guilty for nothing, stop pretending like you don't care, and stop calling me McNally. It's Andy," she said. "And stop pretending like last night didn't happen. Because it did, and I meant what I said. I'm not so sure about you though."

She sat back, arms folded over her chest. She wasn't sure what his reaction might be, but she was not planning on him laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" There was that twelve year old surfacing again. She looked at him impatiently.

"Look, Mc…Andy. I obviously care. A lot. And I'm not the one pretending like last night didn't happen. That's what I was afraid _you _were doing. I can't stand seeing you with Callaghan, not after last night. It's you I'm afraid is going to 'forget' about last night." Sam couldn't believe he had revealed so much, but it was all true and he might as well get it out there.

And if she stomped on his heart again, well…

She leaned forward and kissed him, hard. "I love you."

He managed to control himself enough to say, "Prove it."

She sat back again. "How?"

Sam raised his eyebrows. "C'mon Andy, I know you're smarter than that."

Andy knew what she was asking him to do. Break up with Luke. This is what she wanted, but then why did it seem so wrong? She knew it wasn't fair to be dragging Sam along again either, especially after last night.

"Okay, you win Swarek," she said as he pulled out from the curb.

They rode around in silence again, but it was a comfortable, easy-going silence and neither of them minded.

"So, what were you and Callaghan doing?" Sam was the one who broke the silence this time.

"We agreed to talk about things tonight. I think he already knows what happened between us," Andy admitted.

"Hmm," Sam said, thoughtfully.

Hmm, indeed.


	5. Home

_**Sorry to say, I'm ending it here. This story wasn't supposed to go on as long as it did, but I'm so happy that it actually did. I liked this ending, but if you guys want more….maybe a sequel? Got some ideas spinning. It's up to you guys.**_

* * *

><p>After their shift was done, they had managed to pick up two publically intoxicated losers, and respond to a domestic disturbance call, which had turned out to be something stupid anyway. They gave a few tickets for speeding, but it was truly a slow day.<p>

Andy wasn't sure if she was grateful for that because of what happened yesterday. She had been planning to clear her head with her police duties, but she was still royally confused.

As she changed out of her uniform and made sure her gun was empty, she ran over thoughts in her head.

She was talking with Luke tonight. Now what would she say..?

She knew what she wanted, or at least what she thought she wanted. She wanted to be with Sam; she loved him. He made her feel things that Luke would never give her. And yet she was jealous when Luke was talking to Jo. But why was that the case, if she was in love with Sam?

Could it be that she was in love with both of them? No, she didn't think that was it. She had feelings strictly for Sam, but she truly didn't want to hurt Luke.

So by the time she was driving her car back to their home, she still had no clue what she was going to say to Luke.

She was hoping for a few minutes to collect herself considering she was usually always home before him, but when she pulled into the driveway that night, she was dismayed to find his car already there.

She sat in her car for a minute, trying to organize her thoughts, but when she went in there, she still had no clue what to say.

Andy didn't see Luke right away when she walked in and she called out his name hesitantly. His response came from within the bedroom.

She walked in there and found him just sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked, not sure what was going on.

"Where were you last night, Andy? Because it sure as hell wasn't Traci's," he snapped, producing Sam's sweats from somewhere behind him.

Andy resisted the urge to clap a hand to her forehead. How could she have been so stupid? Leaving the clothes there, it was like she _wanted_ Luke to find them. Well did she?

She thought this wasn't so bad, considering what she came here to talk to him about, but when he fixed her with his baby blues, demanding an explanation, she stuttered.

"Oh…Well, I…" She tried to get something coherent out, but words were just not on her side.

"They're his aren't they?" Luke's voice was low, but the amount of scorn in his voice was evident.

"Yeah, they are." When Luke didn't ask anything else, she felt an obligation to continue. To plead her case.

"I was upset; at you, at the job, at the bastard who killed Kate. I was confused, and when I went for a run, I just ended up at his house because I knew I could talk to him and I knew he would understand. He always had," Andy shared, finding the words a little easier to come by.

"Sounds like you did a little more than talking, Andy," Luke scoffed, standing up and pacing around the bedroom. One hand was in his pocket and one was rubbing his chin in frustration. It was the look he had when he was trying to make sense of things.

Andy tried to explain. "Honestly, I didn't go over there and plan to sleep with him. He just makes me feel…safe."

"And I don't?" Luke asked, pausing to look at her.

"What I feel with you is completely different from what I feel when I'm with Sam." She saw him cringe at the sound of Sam's name. She was reminded when Sam had closed his eyes against Luke's name earlier, but she had thought that was cute.

She had not meant for the two of them to hate each other, but that was what it had come to.

Before she could finish, Luke said, "When we came here to talk today, I thought we were going to talk about Jo and about how we could _save_ our relationship. It's clear now that all you wanted to do was get out of here. Just take off and run like you usually do."

For some reason that hit her hard. It was true; she usually just ran away from all her problems. But not this time. This time she was here to stay. Just not with Luke.

Andy looked him right in the eye, looking past the pain and annoyance she found there to say, "I love him. I love Sam."

Luke didn't freak out on the outside like other people would have. Yet she knew he was in turmoil on the inside.

He looked up at her one last time to calmly say, "Get out."

And after packing up a little bag with necessities for the next few nights, that was exactly what she did.

* * *

><p>This time she drove to Sam's house.<p>

The talk with Luke had gone easier than expected. She felt bad, but deep inside she knew this was what she wanted. She wanted Sam, not Luke.

Andy had hoped that she and Luke could remain friends, but he was seemingly not in the mood to discuss that.

She ran a hand through her hair as she pulled into Sam's driveway. She glanced at the clock; when had it gotten so late?

She hopped out, slinging her duffel bag over one shoulder, holding Sam's sweats in the other.

Sam hadn't been expecting her, and like any typical cop, he had his door locked. Andy reached into her pocket and took out the key he had given her earlier that morning. It seemed like a light year had passed.

She silently slid the door open. The house was dark, and she was shocked that Sam was already in bed. He struck her as an all-nighter type of person. Then again they did have a shift tomorrow.

She made her way in the dark towards Sam's room. She tossed her duffel on the floor and changed into his sweats to sleep in.

She walked to his side of the bed. It was funny how he only took up one side of the bed as if he was waiting for someone.

She leaned down and kissed him awake.

"Mmm, hey Andy," Sam said, sleepily. "So, how'd it go?" he asked, when he gained more consciousness.

"It went okay." She realized she was whispering but she had no clue why. "I told him I loved you, he kicked me out. I drove here."

"He kicked you out? That inconsiderate-,"

She silenced him with another kiss. "We can talk about it tomorrow."

Somehow he didn't seem satisfied with that, but he let it drop. He gave her a curious look, peering at her through the dark.

"What?" she asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"Are you wearing my clothes?"

"Oh, yeah," she laughed. "Do you mind?"

He reached over and pulled her onto the bed. She giggled and snuggled in deeper.

"Not at all," he sighed happily. He stroked her hair. "So, you're here to stay? No running?"

"No running," she agreed, smiling. If only he knew…

She knew she felt something different when she was with Sam. And laying there, sleeping in his arms was when she finally found the word to sum it all up.

In his arms, she finally felt _home._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awwh, isn't it sweet? I was actually smiling writing this chapter.<strong>_

_**I never knew my first Rookie Blue fanfic would take off like this, so maybe another one is in store. I would love to hear opinions from you guys. Let me know by leaving some more of your wonderful comments. Thanks again guys! **_

**xoxo  
>Janelle <strong>


End file.
